Vixen Wars Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! ABOUT VIXEN WARS You are the Prince of Kinky Kingdom and must ascend the throne after the death of your father, the King. This ascension is interrupted when the Dark Magician corrupts your step-sister to the dark side! Fueled by black magic, she unleashes a legion of under-realm monsters and steals the throne in your place. Fight alongside the sexiest heroines of the land in order to free your sister and reclaim your throne! Only by hooking up with these hot-blooded girls can you liberate the Divine Goddesses needed to save your kingdom. Battle and bang your way back to your royal seat at Kinky Kingdom! KEY FEATURES ● MEET naughty heroines and level up the avatars of the goddesses to improve their god-like abilities. Unlock sexy scenes with them while progressing through their story. ● TALK dirty with them to gain money and chests and unlock additional scenes. ● EXPERIENCE a fantastic story with each of the girls, freeing their lands and spreading their legs. ● COLLECT hot pictures from your vixens and the heroines. Relive the hottest moments of your adventure in the picture gallery. ● BUILD your deck and level your powerful vixens up and unlock nasty pictures of them. ● USE your vixens in this unique combination of Tower Defense and Deck Building, use magical abilities and equipment to improve your odds and channel the power of your heroines to overcome even the mightiest foes. ● GAIN sexy outfits for each heroine. ● GET FREE chests by completing daily tasks, completing facts and leveling up. Important Links: ● You can play or register to the game here. ● You can join the official community discord here. [[Heroines|'Heroines']]:' Claire.png|Claire|link=Claire Tonya.PNG|Tonya|link=Tonya Grace.PNG|Grace|link=Grace Katri-0.png|Katri|link=Katri Melody.png|Melody|link=Melody Noelle.png Melody basic.png|Melody, Basic Outfit [[Units|'Units]]' :' * Common : * Mercy * Gypsy * Elya * Olga * Sanya * Frieda * Cassy * Hitomi * Isolde * Fiona ** Uncommon : * Lorayne * Diana * Sara * Eldara * Furiosa * Maestra * Hotentia * Noelle * Incarna * Nadia *** Rare : * Dasyra * Lynx * Jasmin * Helena * Sally * Chastity * Aletta * Hayley * Alisandre * Phoebe **** Epic : * Razarkina * Luna * Vanchora * Zenara * Singrid * Aria * Carla * Ivy * Barbra * Concordia ***** Legendary : * Freya * Kitana * Lilith * Eve * Mordana * Thorana * Justice * Victoria * Darlynn * Moira ****** Mythic : * Pentra * Nethra Difficulty Levels : At 45/45 stars will reward you with a new heroine costume * Normal - Reward: Elemental Armor Set * Hardmode - Reward: Nightgown * Nightmare - Reward: Battle Armor Set * Hell - Reward: Lingerie You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse